<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diana's Secret Compartment by Pvt_Winters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853401">Diana's Secret Compartment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvt_Winters/pseuds/Pvt_Winters'>Pvt_Winters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diana has a hyperspace storage compartment, F/F, Short Story, TRIGGER WARNING FOR CHAPTER 4, and Akko decides to have fun with it, in a very amusing place, practice piece for Dianakko Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvt_Winters/pseuds/Pvt_Winters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akko was fascinated by how Diana can show up in class empty-handed only to then have an entire desk's worth of stationery out and ready in the blink of an eye, or how the prodigy was able to check out half a bookshelf's worth of books from the library but then seemingly leaves with no visible indications they were on her person.</p><p>One day, Akko stumbled upon the answer by chance, and then decided to have fun with it, much to Diana's dismay.</p><p>Practice piece. Not meant to be an entry for Dianakko Week 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where Does She Put It All?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, yeah, Dianakko Week 2020 is coming soon, and I've decided to take part in it.</p><p>Some of you probably remember me saying that I didn't like Dianakko due to how much of an overdone "Rivals Equal Romance" trope it is. However, that doesn't mean I should prevent other people from enjoying it. And that is why I'm taking part in this year's Dianakko Week.</p><p>In the meantime, here's a short story I wrote up as a practice piece in preparation for Dianakko Week 2020. It's not meant to be an entry, though. That's why I put it in "Pvt Winter's LWA Short Stories" instead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Magical Linguistics Class</strong>
</p><p>"You're early, Akko."</p><p>Diana greeted Akko as the two entered the classroom at the same time. Akko is carrying her notebook and stationery in her arms, while Diana seems to be empty handed.</p><p>"I'm not always late, you know." Akko said.</p><p>"Usually, you'd have entered the classroom just a few seconds before Professor Finneran did." Diana then reminded. "But this time, you entered a full minutes before class starts."</p><p>"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"</p><p>"If you say so..."</p><p>The conversation quickly ended as both girls went to their respective seats in the classroom alongside their respective teammates.</p><p>As she sat down on her seat, Akko fumbled and spilled all her stationery all over her desk, with her notebook and a few sheets of paper falling onto the floor. Thankfully, the cap of the ink bottle is still firmly attached, so no ink is spilled. The brunette quickly went to pick up everything before neatly arranging them on the desk. Akko then sighed. <em>Why does this always happen to me</em>? She thought. She then turned toward where Diana sat. <em>I don't see Diana carrying anything, so how-</em></p><p>Akko did a double take upon seeing that Diana already has all of her stationery laid out over her desk. Even though she wasn't seen carrying anything just a few seconds ago. In fact, there is so much stuff that there is no way she'd have been able to keep all of them inside her uniform without there being a noticeable bulge.</p><p>The brunette never got the chance to wonder any more about that as Professor Finneran entered the classroom, signalling the start of the class.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>Library</strong>
</p><p>After Magical Linguistics class, the Red Team went to the library to look for textbooks for their written report on the history of the Lunar Alphabet.</p><p>Unfortunately for the Red Team, someone else has beaten them to the punch in grabbing much of the related textbooks, leaving them with all but one.</p><p>"Seriously, who on Earth could've grabbed them all so quickly?!" Akko complained as she along with Lotte and Sucy slowly approached the librarian in order to check out the one textbook they did find. It hasn't even been 10 minutes since Professor Finneran gave us that homework..."</p><p>"Some people sure work really fast..." Lotte remarked.</p><p>"Or maybe Akko is just really slow..." Sucy snarked as usual.</p><p>Akko groaned.</p><p>Just as the Red Team neared the librarian's desk, a familiar cabbage-haired prodigy suddenly cut in front of them, and placed a tall stack of books on the librarian's desk.</p><p>Even the librarian seems dumbfounded by the sheer height of the stack of books Diana brought with her.</p><p>"Typical for a Cavendish..." Sucy snarked again.</p><p>Diana then took a step to the side as the stack of books is high enough to block her view of the librarian, and vice versa. "Excuse me." She informed the librarian. "I would like to check out these books."</p><p>The librarian remained dumbfounded by the sheer height of the stack of books for a few seconds more before she responded, "Uh, very well, then, Miss Cavendish. Please write down the necessary details on this slip..."</p><p>As Diana went to fill out the slip provided by the librarian, and Akko waited for her turn, Akko found the focus of her sight dipping from the side of Diana's head to the side of her chest.</p><p>Seen from a distance, Akko has always thought that Diana was flat-chested or have A-cups at best, though she wondered if it was the way Luna Nova's uniform is designed that made the prodigy look small, since Akko immediately noticed on day one that her own uniform made her look smaller than she really is. But now seen up close, Akko found that Diana is actually much bigger than she thought - her chest looked more like D-cups or perhaps even E-cups, maybe even bigger if the theory about Luna Nova uniform making the wearer look smaller is true. Just how does Diana walk around with that much literal weight on her chest, Akko would never know.</p><p>Diana soon noticed from the corner of her eyes that Akko is checking her out. "My face is up here, Akko..."</p><p>Akko, snapped out of her staring, soon realized what she was looking at and thinking about, and blushed violently as she looked away.</p><p>"I knew you were a klutz and a dunce..." Sucy said with a snicker. "But I never took you as someone with breast envy..."</p><p>Akko, blushing more violently than before, dipped her sights toward the floor. <em>This is so, so embarrassing...</em></p><p>"Do remember to finish your report by next Tuesday, Akko." Diana said as she then picked up the stack of books that she just checked out. "Don't get distracted by inappropriate thoughts about my... talents..." She finished before making her way toward the exit.</p><p>Akko remained motionless until Diana has walked out of the exit. Still blushing violently, Akko quickly made her way toward the librarian to have her book checked out. Once that is done, she quickly made her way toward the exit as well.</p><p>"I've never seen anyone being so embarrassed about... well..." Lotte said.</p><p>"At least it's just embarrassment for that dunce." Sucy said. "I heard that many students and even some of the professors in Luna Nova were very jealous of the size of that Cabbage Head's chest..."</p><p>Meanwhile, in the corridor outside the library, Akko, in her embarrassed rush to get away from her teammates and Diana as quickly as possible, tripped and fell flat on her face.</p><p><em>Why does this always happen to me?</em> Akko thought as she got up and massaged her nose. The first thing she saw as she did so is the back of none other than Diana.</p><p>However, the stack of books that Diana had just checked out was nowhere to be seen. Neither of her hands are holding anything as she adjusted the buttons of her top.</p><p>Diana immediately noticed Akko on the floor. "Are you alright? Is something the matter?"</p><p>"I'm okay." Akko said as she stood up. She then patted the dirt off her uniform before asking, "Diana, what happened to the books you just checked out?"</p><p>"I'll be going!" Diana seemed to stammer as she avoided the question and quickly left the scene.</p><p>Akko blinked. That was really unusual.</p><p>The fact that Diana was seen adjusting the buttons of her top may indicate that she just stuffed all the books inside her clothes. Yet the lack of a bulge anywhere on her clothes suggests otherwise. So this left Akko with two questions...</p><p>
  <em>How did the books disappear from Diana's hands? And why did she dodge the question when asked about it?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What is Going On in There?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter two of this Dianakko Week practice piece.</p><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dormitory water closet</strong>
</p><p>Akko had spent the whole morning retching into a toilet in the water closet after testing another one of Sucy's potions.</p><p><span class="u">"Kuso!"</span> She cursed after she stopped retching. "Some day, I'm going to show that mushroom maniac a piece of my mind!"</p><p>Feeling better after all that retching, Akko then flushed the toilet, and was about to leave the stall when she heard someone entering the water closet.</p><p>Akko had no idea why she felt like not getting seen, so she opened the door of her stall slightly to look out of it in order to see who it is that just entered the water closet.</p><p>It turned out to be Diana, who has a large black stain running from the top of her uniform to the skirt. Maybe someone spilled something on her? Either way, Diana seems to be quite angry about it.</p><p>The blonde turned to face the mirror, and then seemed to stand there, mentally debating to herself before she decided to take off her top and then used the sink to wash it.</p><p>Akko blushed at the sight of Diana being clad in only her lingerie. Akko didn't like the idea of Diana suddenly turning around and finding her, then accusing her of being a Peeping Tom... or was it Peeping Tam?</p><p>Though it seems that Diana's attempt to wash the stain off didn't work, causing her to groan in annoyance as she turned off the tap.</p><p>Then Diana paused again, as though going into another mental debate. What is she planning, and how is she going to get rid of the stain on her uniform.</p><p>Diana suddenly looked to her left and right, as if to make sure nobody is watching. Upon confirming that she is alone (but failing to notice Akko in the stall behind her), the blonde left her stained top in the sink, as she raised her right hand and reached into her cleavage.</p><p><em>Wait. Why is Diana feeling herself up? How is that going to help with cleaning her uniform?</em> Akko wondered.</p><p>It took Akko several seconds before she realized that Diana had stuck <em>almost the entire length of her right arm</em> into her cleavage, and judging by the way she is moving her right hand, she seems to be rummaging through the inside of her cleavage.</p><p>Akko couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Diana pulling out a fresh, clean set of uniform, complete with clothes hanger, from her cleavage.</p><p>
  <em>How did she do that?! Is she like one of those anime where a lady stuff things down her huge tits?! But there's no way that uniform and the coat hanger could be completely hidden in her cleavage!</em>
</p><p>Diana placed the fresh set of uniform down on the counter top next to the sink. Then she grabbed the hem of her skirt and tugged down...</p><p>Akko's entire face went red as a tomato. She felt so dirty watching a classmate change clothes right then and there. Not to mention... the cabbage print...</p><p>Once Diana has finished putting on her fresh set of uniform, she picked up the stained uniform and the clothes hanger, which she then haphazardly stuffed into her cleavage. Once that is done, the blonde immediately buttoned up her top, put on her usual stoic expression, and acted like nothing happened, as she then turned to leave the water closet.</p><p>Akko, face still red, spent the next few minutes processing what she just saw...</p><p>That revelation surprised the brunette, alright. However, thinking further upon it, her lips formed a cheeky smile as she hatched a plan in her mind...</p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>Corridors</strong>
</p><p>Diana hated how her stained uniform could not be washed so easily, and forced her to get her spare uniform which she had stashed in her "secret compartment"...</p><p>Of all the places she has to access her "secret compartment"... She was glad that there was nobody else in the water closet at the time, or they'd have seen her embarrassing "secret compartment". Despite the convenience it provided, Diana hated the fact that her "secret compartment" is placed in such an awkward location.</p><p>The circumstances in which she got it made her hate it even more.</p><p>For now, she decided to stop thinking about her "secret compartment" and focus on what she is going to do next...</p><p>Which she frankly doubted if she should be doing at all...</p><p>"Diana!"</p><p>The blonde had her thoughts interrupted when a familiar voice called out to her.</p><p>"Akko?" Diana looked around for the source of the voice. "Where are you?"</p><p>"Down here!" Akko called out.</p><p>Diana realized that the voice came from the floor, so she looked down (she had to bend over slightly forward just to be able to see past her chest) and saw Akko in mouse form standing next to her feet.</p><p>Diana immediately blushed upon realizing that Akko is in a position that allowed her to see right up her skirt. To ensure that the orange mouse could not continue to do so, Diana quickly knelt down to pick Akko up and held her in her hands. "What are you doing?!" She berated Akko.</p><p>Akko giggled mischievously. "I wanted to get your attention, so I did it the only way I know~" She then responded as she let out another giggle. "So... you have cabbages down there too, huh?"</p><p>Diana's face became red as a tomato upon hearing that. Luckily for her, Akko didn't say that out loud, so nobody else in the corridor heard her. "You couldn't have just approached me in human form?!"</p><p>"Because there is something I want to do with you that I can only do as a mouse." Akko said. "It wasn't looking up your skirt, by the way."</p><p>Diana cocked her eyebrows. "What is it that you wanted to do with me as a mouse?"</p><p>There was glint in Akko's mouse eyes as she shifted her gaze down from Diana's face to...</p><p>"Well, that's why I had to turn into a mouse..."</p><p>Saying that, Akko then proceeded to pounce onto Diana's chest.</p><p>"A-Akko?!" Diana reacted with surprise as Akko burrowed in between the buttons of her top and went under it. "What. Are. You. Doing?!" She started to panic as she felt Akko's mouse form burrowing into her cleavage.</p><p>The blonde instinctively opened the top two buttons of her top and then stuck her right hand in in order to try to fish out Akko.</p><p>She stopped when she realized that she could no longer feel Akko in her cleavage, or anywhere in her body.</p><p>"A-Akko?" Diana called out.</p><p>Realizing that the other students nearby are giving her odd looks at her shouting into her own cleavage, Diana quickly redid the buttons of her top as she quickly made her way to somewhere hidden.</p><p>...</p><p>Diana wounded up having to hide in a janitor's broom closet. She can't believe it was Atsuko Kagari of all people who discovered her deepest, most embarrassing secret.</p><p>She quickly closed the door and locked it before using her wand to illuminate the broom closet. Then she completely unbuttoned her top and reached inside her cleavage to resume fishing for Akko, with no success.</p><p>"Akko?!" Diana called out for the brunette. "Can you hear me?!"</p><p>Akko, having transformed back into a human, poked her head out of Diana's cleavage, with the rest of her body still inside. This surprised Diana enough to make her yelp and hop backwards.</p><p>"Wow, Diana!" Akko said excitedly. "I know you have huge tits, but it's much bigger inside here than the outside!"</p><p>"Akko! Get out of my- my- my-" Diana stammered, as she doesn't know how to word it in her usual aristocratic manner of speech. "Get out of there! Right now!"</p><p>"Nah!" Akko said mischievously. "I want to see what things you have stuffed inside your tits!" The brunette then dove back inside.</p><p>"Akko! Have you got no manners?!" Diana shouted angrily at Akko. It feels really weird to shout into her own cleavage, even if it was directed at a classmate who forced her way in there...</p><p>That was a really weird sentence in itself.</p><p>"Hey, Diana, I found your broom!" Akko called out as she explored the hyperspace storage inside Diana's cleavage. "Here's the dress you wore to the party at Andrew's house! And here's the Moonlit Witch cloak you won from the Samhain Festival! Oh, it's one of Professor Croix's tablets and leyline routers! I think I found a photo of your mom, and she looks kinda like you!"</p><p>"Akko..." Diana was getting impatient with the brunette's shenanigans.</p><p>"So this is where you stashed your collection of Shiny Chariot merch! These are all the books you borrowed from the library yesterday! You even have an entire wardrobe in here!" Akko continued her rummaging inside. "Wait. Is this an Appleton uniform? Have you been sneaking into Appleton like Amanda did? But then how did you make yourself look flat when you have such huge ti-"</p><p>Diana had enough. She let go of her wand and stuck both hands into her cleavage, pulling Akko out by her ponytail, though not all the way out due to there being not enough space in the broom closet.</p><p>"Atsuko Kagari!" Diana angrily emphasized. "Stop what you are doing inside me, <em>at once</em>!"</p><p>"Ow ow ow! I'm sorry!" Akko cried out in pain.</p><p>"Now, I am in a hurry to get to someplace else..." Diana continued her angry tirade. "So if you want to keep exploring the insides of my... 'secret compartment', could you at least <em>shut up</em> about it?"</p><p>"Okay, okay!" Akko nodded rapidly. Anything it'd take to have Diana let go of her hair.</p><p>Diana released her grip on Akko soon after. "Good. Now if you excuse me..." She then pushed the brunette in.</p><p>The blonde bent down to pick up her wand, and reactivated the light spell that was deactivated when she dropped it. Then she started buttoning her top.</p><p>"By the way, Diana," Akko poked her head out before Diana could fix the top three buttons of her top. "where were you going to?"</p><p>"I-I-it's none of your business!" Diana answered as she pushed Akko back in and finished buttoning her top.</p><p>With that done, Diana unlocked the door of the broom closet and stepped out. Acting like nothing happened, she started making her way toward her intended destination.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How Does It Feel Like?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Luna Nova Corridors</strong>
</p><p>Putting on her usual stoic demeanor, Diana walked down the corridor as she made her way toward her destination.</p><p>She noticed that some of her fellow students would appear to greet her kindly, only to then start badmouthing her after she has passed by them.</p><p>"I bet everything she learned in classes went to her tits instead of her head!"</p><p>"Maybe the professors only noticed her because of her rack!"</p><p>"I hate it whenever that cabbage-haired bitch crosses her arms! It's like she's bragging about the size of her talents!"</p><p>"The other day, I heard Professor Callistis complaining under her breath about Diana's bust being bigger than hers..."</p><p>"She contained an exploding potions cauldron with her boobs! How is anyone going to not be jealous about that?!"</p><p>Diana frowned. It appears that many students in Luna Nova didn't like her simply because of her having the largest chest in campus. She never understood why girls her age would be so jealous about something as trivial as it...</p><p>Never mind the fact that she has a hyperspace storage compartment in her chest that she didn't want anyone else in the academy to find out about. And never mind that Akko found out anyway...</p><p>"Hey, Diana." Greeted Avery as she walked pass the blonde from behind. Though her tone is a very jealous one. "I heard you with Akko in the janitor's closet just now. Bet you had fun having her face squished between your 'sandbags'."</p><p>That was most definitely a misunderstanding. But with how blunt and direct Avery mentioned it, that really hurt Diana's feelings.</p><p><em>People didn't notice me for my heritage or achievements.</em> Diana thought sadly. <em>They only noticed me for the size of my chest.</em></p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>Luna Nova Dormitories</strong>
</p><p>She soon reached her destination.</p><p>Standing right outside one of the dormitories, Diana raised a hand up, but hesitated to knock on the door.</p><p>
  <em>Should I do this? It is not in line for a Cavendish to break a promise, but...</em>
</p><p>"Diana?" Akko suddenly called out from inside her cleavage, interrupting the blonde in the middle of her thoughts.</p><p>"What?" Diana responded as she undid the top three buttons of her top.</p><p>Akko soon poked her head out of Diana's cleavage. "Did you really contain an explosion with your tits?"</p><p>Diana blushed as she looked away. "Y-yes..." She answered. "Although the exact details as to the circumstances are..."</p><p>The blonde then began to explain the true story to that incident...</p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>Potions class. <em>One week ago...</em></strong>
</p><p>It was Potions class as usual, other than the Red Team being absent because another one of Sucy's concoction allegedly got all three members sick and stuck in the infirmary.</p><p>Professor Lukic has assigned all the Teams present a set of ingredients each, and told them that they have half an hour to brew a potion that does something that doesn't involve melting or transforming the drinker.</p><p>With the Red Team absent, everyone thought it will be a quiet and peaceful class where they don't have to worry about any explosions.</p><p>That's what the Blue Team girls thought too.</p><p>"This is going to be easy." Hannah said as she dropped a tiny bit of ingredient into her team's cauldron.</p><p>"Right. Without that dunce around, we can finally have a Potions class in peace." Barbara said as she reached for a vial of a different ingredient.</p><p>Diana said nothing. She just stared at her team's cauldron, as her mind is preoccupied with Akko's absence from class.</p><p>"Alright, Barbs, now carefully add <em>one drop</em> from that vial."</p><p>"Okay, here- <em>shit</em>!"</p><p>Barbara cursed when her hands slipped, causing the vial that she was holding to fall on the cauldron and bounce off its rim...</p><p>But not before splashing almost half of its contents into the concoction in the cauldron.</p><p>"Oh no!" Hannah and Barbara both panicked as they realized the consequences of putting that much of that ingredient into the concoction.</p><p>Diana, snapped out of her thoughts, realized what is about to happen.</p><p>The concoction in the cauldron began to bubble very violently. There's not enough for it to spill out of the cauldron, but with how the concoction is glowing too brightly for comfort, there's no questioning what is about to happen.</p><p>The other students in the classroom noticed the violently-reacting concoction, and sensing danger is to come, quickly abandoned their works to take cover under the desks, using the chairs as impromptu shields. With the Green Team, on the other hand, Constanze had Stanbot project a force field facing toward the Blue Team while the three members hunkered down behind it.</p><p>"Oh dear..." Professor Lukic just deadpanned at what is about to come.</p><p>"Diana, do something!" Hannah and Barbara both plead to their blonde leader for help.</p><p>Diana internally panicked. There is no spell she can use to contain the cauldron that is about to go off in a big explosion. Hurling it out of the window wouldn't work as it may blow up someone outside instead.</p><p>With no other options, Diana quickly undid the top two buttons of her top, and then slammed a lid onto the cauldron before picking it up and stuffing it into her cleavage.</p><p>With that done, the blonde held her chest tight as she braced for the explosion that will occur in seconds.</p><p>The cauldron soon went off with a loud bang. The kinetic energy from the explosion was contained by virtue of there being a large space inside her cleavage. Thank the Nines that she has a "secret compartment" down there to contain the explosion. Although what few kinetic energy that did escape from her "secret compartment" ripped much of her top to shreds, along with... something she is too embarrassed to even think of.</p><p>The other students in the classroom poked their heads out of their covers. They all breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that they are saved.</p><p>Diana is glad that she saved the classroom and her fellow students from a tragedy that her own teammates caused. She breathed a sight of relief...</p><p>Until she realized what the act of her stuffing the cauldron into her cleavage to keep it from blowing up the classroom would've looked like to others...</p><p>Amanda did a spit-take despite having nothing in her mouth to spit out, before laughing out loud at the implications.</p><p>"Hannah," Barbara is the first to break the silence. "did Diana did what I think she just did?"</p><p>"That she just smothered an explosion with her tits?" Hannah replied. "Yeah, no doubt about it..."</p><p>Diana wanted to protest and correct her teammates, but realized that she can't do so without exposing the existence of her "secret compartment", so she kept quiet.</p><p>"Well, well, Miss Cavendish. I must say, your... 'sandbags'... proved quite useful in protecting your classmates from what could have been an unfortunate tragedy." Professor Lukic approached Diana. "Although I am aware of the state of... undress... that it left you in..." The professor snickered for a bit before turning toward Hannah and Barbara. "Miss England, Miss Parker, please escort Miss Cavendish off so she can get a fresh set of clothes..."</p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>Luna Nova Dormitories. Present day.</strong>
</p><p>"And that was how it happened." Diana finished her recap.</p><p>Akko poked a hand out to touch her chin. "That probably explains the broken cauldron I found floating down here."</p><p>Diana then let out a sigh. "However, I have come to hate that day more than any other day in my life."</p><p>"Why?" Akko asked.</p><p>Diana let out another sigh. "Because that was the day when everyone started seeing me for the size of my chest instead of who I am." She explained. "Instead of treating me as a senior and peer with respect, everyone started badmouthing and cursing me behind my back because they were jealous of how... big... I am."</p><p>"Everyone?"</p><p>"Even Hannah and Barbara, as I eventually noticed."</p><p>"That's kind of terrible..."</p><p>Akko suddenly shifted her body around to see where this place is. The shifting caused Diana some discomfort as Akko's shoulders rubbed against her cleavage as she did so.</p><p>"Is this Amanda's Team's dorm?" Akko instantly recognized the door. "Why did you come here?"</p><p>"I-i-it's... a long story..." Diana answered. "But long story short: I lost a bet with O'Neill, so..."</p><p>Akko shifted around again so as to face Diana. "What was the bet that you lost?"</p><p>"Akko," Diana, shivering with discomfort, changed the topic, but not because she wanted to dodge the question. "can you please not move in there like that? It's..."</p><p>"Sorry." Akko apologized.</p><p>"Also, can you go back inside and keep quiet?" Diana added. "I promised O'Neill that I will be meeting her alone..."</p><p>"Okay, I'll see you later..." Akko replied before diving back inside.</p><p>At the exact moment Akko disappeared from sight, the door of the Green Team's dorm opened from the inside, revealing Amanda in a suit and with her hair slicked back.</p><p>"About time, Cabbage Hair." Amanda greeted. "I was thinking you chickened out and is going to be a no-show."</p><p>Diana huffed as she crossed her arms. "A Cavendish never backs down or break her promises..."</p><p>The blonde realized too late what the pose she assumed looked like to Amanda, especially when she still has the top three buttons of her top undone, leaving her cleavage open for the redhead to see.</p><p>Amanda scoffed. "Are you flaunting those explosion-smothering sandbags of yours again?" She asked sarcastically.</p><p>Diana huffed again. Looks like she is never going to live that down.</p><p>"By the way, was Akko here just now?" Amanda asked, looking around the hallways. "I thought I heard you talking to her..."</p><p>Diana uncomfortably placed a hand over her cleavage. "S-she was here, but she just left." She lied.</p><p>Amanda seemed to stare into Diana's eyes, then down at her cleavage, then back at her eyes again.</p><p>"Whatever! She ain't important to what we're gonna do!" The redhead then proclaimed. "Come on in! I can't wait to get started!"</p><p>...</p><p>Inside Diana's "secret compartment", Akko is still able to hear what is going on outside as she hovered in the hyperspace void alongside the various items that Diana has stored inside.</p><p>"Just what is it that Diana and Amanda are about to do together?" Akko wondered.</p><p>Interested to see what is going on without actually going outside, the brunette squinted her eyes as she looked out through the slit that is Diana's cleavage, narrow enough to hide her from the outside but not enough to completely obscure her vision.</p><p><em>Okay, so you found out that your classmate has a bottomless storage compartment in her tits, and you decided to have fun by transforming into a mouse, then burrowing into said classmate's tits, and then transforming back into human while inside her tits, and now you're stuck with your whole body literally inside her tits as she needs to hide you from your other classmate while they meet up to do something you still don't know...</em> Akko mentally summed up how she ended up where she is right now. <em>Damn, that is such a weird sentence to even think about...</em></p><p>...</p><p>After being invited by Amanda into her dorm, Diana sat down on the redhead's bunk bed next to the redhead herself.</p><p>"So, you remember what the wager of the bet is all about, right?" Amanda asked.</p><p>"Yes, of course." Diana answered. "If I lose, I will have to come to your dorm by myself, and 'do <em>it</em>' with you..."</p><p>Amanda chuckled. "That's right!" She said. "It sucks to be beaten for once, eh?" She then taunted the blonde.</p><p>"Actually, that wasn't the first defeat I have ever suffered in my life." Diana corrected.</p><p>"Huh. Color me surprised." Amanda noted.</p><p>"O'Neill, are you going to do it or not?" Diana reminded the redhead.</p><p>Amanda placed a hand on Diana's thigh. "I am going to. I just need to prepare myself so you don't suck me dry..."</p><p><em>This again?</em> Diana sighed. She knew where this is going. "How many times have I told you, despite what the LNN claims, I am <em>not</em> a succubus!"</p><p>"But then <em>why else</em> would your tits be so freaking huge?" Amanda stated. "If not for seducing people?"</p><p>Akko can't help but giggle at that statement, and unfortunately, the giggling was heard by both Diana and Amanda.</p><p>"What was that?" Amanda wondered about the giggling that came out of nowhere, unaware that it had literally came from inside Diana's cleavage.</p><p>Diana panicked a bit. <em>Damn it, Akko!</em> She mentally cursed. "Per-perhaps it's just someone in the room next door." She then lied to defuse the awkward situation.</p><p>Amanda responded by pulling out her wand. "Well, that's gonna be awkward if our private moment can be heard next door." The redhead then casted a spell with a flick of her wand. "There, now this room is effectively soundproofed."</p><p>Diana sighed in relief.</p><p>Amanda then followed her earlier statement with a laugh. "Also, I'm just joking about you being a succubus! I never believed in the LNN's bullshits anyway! I just read them for fun!"</p><p>Diana responded with a groan.</p><p>"But still..." Amanda then added, as she suddenly stood up, spun around, and sat herself down on Diana's lap. "It must've been exhausting for you to carry this much weight on your chest all the time. So..."</p><p>Saying that, Amanda pushed Diana down onto the bunk bed.</p><p>"...Let's help you relax a bit, shall we?" Amanda finished her sentence before laying herself on top of Diana, causing the blonde to blush. "After all, you did promise to do this with me after you lost that bet..." She added as she moved her hands up to cup Diana's cheeks.</p><p>...</p><p>Akko was totally surprise by the turn of events.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Kami! Are Amanda and Diana going to- Are they going to... MAKE OUT?!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're as confused as Akko about why I suddenly threw in Diana X Amanda, then don't worry! This is still a Diana X Akko fic! I have no plans to ship Diana X Amanda in this story! You'll see the resolution to this situation in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. When Will She Need It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning for this chapter due to depiction of mild sexual assault. You have been warned. Reader's discretion is advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Green Team Dorm</strong>
</p><p>"I can kind of imagine the pressure of having a pair of bomb-smothering sandbags on your chest at all times..." Amanda put on a masculine voice as she attempted to seduce Diana. "So how about we help you relieve some of those pressure?"</p><p>Diana wanted to cringe at how terrible the pick-up line is, but the feeling of Amanda's board-flat chest pressing against her plus-sized rack is making it hard to think.</p><p><em>What will Akko think of this, especially since she is literally here right now?</em> That was the only thing in Diana's mind right now.</p><p>"I think I'll take that as a 'yes'..." Amanda suddenly said.</p><p>"Wait, O'Neill, I- Mmph!" Diana tried to protest, but was quickly interrupted by Amanda pressing her lips into hers.</p><p>With Diana caught unaware, the kiss was a very rough and sloppy one as the blonde instinctively resisted. Amanda most certainly didn't enjoy it.</p><p>Amanda broke the kiss soon after. "Sheesh, that's a really crappy kiss!" She complained. "You gotta relax when you're being kissed, or it won't feel nice at all!"</p><p>"O'Neill..." Diana muttered softly in a protesting tone.</p><p>"Hey, you're not chickening out already, are you?" Amanda cocked an eyebrow. "That goes against the bet we've agreed on."</p><p>"A Cavendish never, as you put it, 'chicken out'..." Diana said as she placed a hand behind Amanda's head, and pulled the redhead down for another kiss.</p><p>This time, Diana fully expected the kiss, so it went on smooth and gently as she and Amanda eased into it. Diana even made a slight sound at the back of her throat.</p><p>...</p><p>Inside Diana's "secret compartment", Akko who can see and hear it all happening became really flustered and embarrassed at the situation.</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit! They're actually making out right there! I'm watching and hearing it from literally right inside Diana's tits, and Diana herself is the only person who knows I'm here! She must be really embarrassed!</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>The second kiss lasted for a full minute before Amanda broke off from it.</p><p>"Now that's more like it!" The redhead said. "Wanna keep on going?"</p><p>Diana huffed. "Whatever you say, O'Neill."</p><p>With that, Amanda leaned in for another kiss. This time, she stuck her tongue out and slid it into Diana's mouth.</p><p>Diana responded by sticking her own tongue out into Amanda's mouth.</p><p>A minute into the kiss, Amanda removed her hands from Diana's cheeks. The redhead moved her hands down the blonde's body, rubbing her fingers against the side of Diana's plus-sized breasts.</p><p>Diana paid it no mind, as she continued with the kiss, intertwining her tongue with Amanda's.</p><p>For some reason, Amanda's tongue tasted like potions...</p><p>Amanda soon broke off from the kiss, with a trail of saliva connecting her tongue to Diana's. She then sat back up so she could have room to start undoing the remaining buttons on Diana's top.</p><p>"O'Neill, what are you doing?" Diana questioned.</p><p>"You can't relax with your shirt in the way, so I'm taking care of it." Amanda answered before she undid the last button and opened Diana's top.</p><p>"That is not-" Diana tried to protest before being silenced by another kiss.</p><p>This time, with only her bra in the way, Diana can't help but shiver as Amanda's fingers rubbed against her sides.</p><p>Diana mentally protested. She never thought Amanda would go this far. But as much as she consciously protested against this, she found herself subconsciously demand more of it.</p><p>Before she even knew it, her body started acting on its own accord, as she placed her hands on Amanda's back...</p><p>And then she pulled Amanda toward her.</p><p>With the redhead's chest already pressed firmly against hers, the pulling squished Diana's breast by a little bit. That little bit was enough to cause Diana to moan softly into Amanda's mouth.</p><p>It soon hit Diana like a truck as to why the inside of Amanda's mouth tasted like potions.</p><p>Hearing Diana's moan, Amanda broke off from the kiss again. "You really are enjoying this, are you?"</p><p>"Amanda, this needs to st-" Diana tried to protest for a second time, but is once again interrupted by Amanda pressing her lips against Diana's.</p><p>Diana didn't bother to protest anymore. She realized what her unwanted make-out session with Amanda has just become, as she tried to scream, but her cries are muffled by Amanda's mouth being pressed airtight against hers. And with the soundproofing spell that Amanda has cast around the dorm, no one else would be able to hear Diana's struggle and come to her rescue.</p><p>No one except for one person, that is.</p><p>...</p><p><em>Something is really wrong...</em> Akko thought as she noticed how Diana has not just begun to protest against the making out. The blonde had instead started struggling in her attempts to end it. <em>Diana isn't enjoying it anymore.</em></p><p>Akko soon frowned at the implications.</p><p>
  <em>In fact, it looks like Amanda is exploiting Diana! I need to do something about it!</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>Diana mustered as much strength as she can into pushing Amanda off of her.</p><p>"Amanda, you need to stop!" The blonde then cried out. "This isn't y-"</p><p>Amanda promptly silence her by placing a hand over her mouth.</p><p>"Now why would things get so rough again? It was getting really good." Amanda mused as she sat up while keeping a hand over Diana's mouth.</p><p>The redhead then used her knees to press down on the blonde's hands, preventing her from using them.</p><p>Diana struggled to break free to no avail.</p><p>"Was it because there's too much pressure in your 'sandbags'?" Amanda continued musing as she raised her free hand to grope one of Diana's breasts and squeezed it a bit. "Yep, too much pressure!" She then announced. "Stay right there, cause I know how to let out all those pre-"</p><p>"SHINY-"</p><p>Amanda stopped mid-gloating when she heard a voice coming from... within Diana's cleavage?</p><p>"What the fu-"</p><p>"-PUNCH!"</p><p>Akko suddenly emerged fist-first from within Diana's cleavage, clocking Amanda right in her face.</p><p>Amanda was promptly knocked out cold by the punch without realizing what was it that hit her in the face. Her unconscious body promptly and unceremoniously fell off the bunk bed onto the floor afterwards.</p><p>"Bad, Amanda! BAD!" Akko, with only her upper body sticking out of Diana's cleavage, directed her fury at the now out cold Amanda. "Nobody messes with Diana like that!"</p><p>"Akko..." Diana muttered. She was grateful that Akko rescued her from getting sexually assaulted by Amanda, but at the same time, she is quite embarrassed by the fact that her savior is literally inside her cleavage.</p><p>Akko turned around to face Diana. "Don't worry, Diana! I'm going to protect you from anything!" She proudly declared before leaning down to plant a kiss on the blonde's cheek.</p><p>Diana became flustered at the cheek kiss.</p><p>The brunette then noticed something sticking out from just under the pillow that Diana is resting on.</p><p>"What is this?" Akko reached our to grab the object, finding that it is a potion vial with the contents emptied.</p><p>Diana saw the vial too. "I knew it was a potion that O'Neill took..." She said. "But why would it make her want to do that to me?!" She added with an exclamation.</p><p>Akko brought the vial close to her eyes. "I know this..." She said with worry.</p><p>"You know what it is?" Diana asked.</p><p>"It's a potion that Sucy cooked up last week." Akko explained. "And Sucy being Sucy, she tested it on me to see what it could do." Akko elaborated.</p><p>"And..." Diana said with worry in her tone.</p><p>"It made me try to do with Lotte what Amanda tried to do with you just now." Akko continued. "It scared Sucy so much that she stunned me with a spell and then force-fed me the antidote while I was out cold." Akko shuddered at the memory. "Then when I woke up in the infirmary, Sucy said she was sorry for making me miss a class for something so dangerous, and promised me that she will destroy all traces of the stuff, never to brew another drop again."</p><p><em>That probably explains how the Red Team were absent from Potions class last week.</em> Diana thought. "And yet O'Neill managed to steal a vial for her own use, unaware of how dangerous it was."</p><p>"Yeeeaaah... I definitely have to tell Sucy about keeping her stuff locked up." Akko said. "But anyway, Diana, you should probably go get the antidote from Sucy as quickly as possible."</p><p>...</p><p>Later...</p><p>"I did freaking <em>what</em> to Cabbage Hair?!"</p><p>Amanda, after being fed the antidote to the potion she drank, gets told what happened by Diana and Akko. Her reaction to the story is utter horror and shock that she would do what they said she did.</p><p>"Let me recap that..." Diana, with her top fixed save for the top three buttons, emphasized. "I came here as part of the wager to the bet that I lost. The wager was that I have to 'make out' with you, but then the potion you stole from Manbavaran, which you took moments before I arrived, caused you to try to <em>rape</em> me instead." She paused to take a breath. "It was a good thing Akko interrupted it and saved me in time..."</p><p>"Yeah, thankfully she did. Never knew Akko could punch so hard..." Amanda said as she massaged her still broken nose. "But on that note..."</p><p>The redhead then pointed straight at Diana's cleavage. Or more specifically, at Akko whose head is poking out of Diana's cleavage.</p><p>"How, for Jennifer's sake, is Akko able to fit her whole damn body <em>inside your tits</em>?!" Amanda pointed out in such a way that one could practically see the exclamation marks shooting out of her mouth. "How is that even possible?!"</p><p>Akko flinched in reaction to the exclamation.</p><p>"It's a long story..." Diana simply answered.</p><p>"But long story short..." Akko interjected in. "You know how some witches have backpacks that they can put as many things inside without it ever being full? Well, Diana's tits are kinda like that too."</p><p>Amanda sat there, completely motionless as her brain processed the information.</p><p>Then she did a spit-take despite there being nothing in her mouth to spit out, before laughing out loud.</p><p>"Wait, so you mean to say that-" Amanda said. It was so funny that she can't help but interrupt herself to laugh about it more. "-that Cabbage Hair has got a freaking hyperspace storage compartment <em>in her tits</em>?!"</p><p>Diana face-palmed at Amanda making fun of her "secret compartment".</p><p>"I'm sorry..." Akko apologized profusely as she disappeared into Diana's cleavage.</p><p>Amanda continued to laugh about it for a full minute before she stopped due to her jaws getting weak from all the laughing.</p><p>"That is totally the most hilarious thing I've ever heard..." Amanda weakly commented before stopping to catch a breath.</p><p>The redhead then turned her attention back on Diana's cleavage.</p><p>"With that said... Mind if I make a request?" Amanda then asked.</p><p>"No!" Diana gave her answer directly and instantly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, that was totally unexpected, was it? Good thing Akko showed up just in time to save the day...</p><p>Anyway, this short story is technically over now, and the next one will just be an Omake.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Who Else Are In(to) It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is just an Omake that doubles as an epilogue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Green Team's Dorm</strong>
</p><p>Diana laid down on Amanda's bunk bed, panting heavily and her hair an utter mess as a result of what she just had to endure seconds ago.</p><p>When Amanda found out about Diana's "secret compartment", the redhead said she wanted to "take a look inside", to which the blonde refused without even thinking about it. However, Amanda, out of cheekiness, decided to ignore Diana's refusal and forced her way in anyway. The extreme discomfort of having Amanda, still a human, squeezing through her cleavage left Diana in such a state that is utterly unbecoming of her aristocratic upbringing, especially with how much she moaned during the process.</p><p>"Whoa! It really is freaking spacious inside your tits, Cabbage Hair!" Amanda, with her lower body sticking out of Diana's cleavage and her upper body body inside, remarked.</p><p>"O'Neill..." Diana wanted to protest, but didn't have the energy to do so.</p><p>"Hey, Akko, mind giving me a hand here?" Amanda called out to Akko inside Diana's "secret compartment". "I think I'm stuck in Cabbage Hair's cleavage... Jeez, that's such a weird thing to say..."</p><p>"Should I?" Akko answered with doubt. "After all, you tried to 'have fun' with Diana <em>against</em> her wishes. Not to mention the potion that you stole from Sucy..."</p><p>Amanda can be seen twitching her feet in response to that. "Look, I had no idea that Mushroom Queen made a potion that even she is scared of and wanted to destroy all traces of it, and I also had no idea that it scared her because it made the drinker want to freaking <em>rape</em> their partner!" She exasperated. "But I'm sorry about all that, alright? I'm sorry about having done... <em>that</em>... to Diana Cavendish. So please?"</p><p>There was silence for a moment, no doubt it was because Akko needed some time to think about it.</p><p>"Akko, please don't..." Diana plead to the brunette.</p><p>"Apology accepted, Amanda!" Akko responded to Amanda, completely ignoring Diana's plea.</p><p>And unfortunately for Diana, that meant she had to endure the discomfort of Amanda being pulled all the way into her cleavage by Akko, with her loud, aroused-sounding moans completely wrecking what few dignity she has left.</p><p>"Wow, that's a shitload of stuff you've got in here, Cabbage Hair!" Amanda wasted no time exploring Diana's "secret compartment" once she is fully inside.</p><p>"You will be surprise by what you can find in here!" Akko told Amanda as she showed the redhead around the way in the zero-gravity hyperspace void.</p><p>Diana let out a sigh in anger. There were many reasons she wanted to make sure no one else would ever find out about her "secret compartment". Embarrassment is the primary reason, but the secondary reason is that she didn't want people to start using her "secret compartment" for their own amusement...</p><p>Which is exactly what Amanda is doing inside there right now.</p><p>"Oh, hey! Here's the cauldron that Spider-Barb accidentally turned into a bomb! Wait, that's why Cabbage Hair could smother the explosion with her tits?" There was a moment of silence for a few seconds as Amanda took the time to recall the Potions class incident from last week. Then she continued with her exploration. "So this is where the Proto-Stinger went to! Wait, is this seriously a Shiny Chariot costume?! How the heck did you get an entire freaking <em>bookshelf</em> in here?! And how the heck did you manage to sort all the books neatly on it if you can't look inside here yourself?! Jeez, you're such a control freak..."</p><p>"I guess Diana just couldn't stand being untidy at all." Akko offered her opinion.</p><p>Diana groaned in annoyance. Amanda managed to be even more annoying in there than Akko did.</p><p>"Is this serious your mom in this photo?! Aside from her being flat as a landing strip, she looked exactly like you!" Amanda continued her exploration. "You have an entire wardrobe in here too! And I can't believe you have a drawer filled with nothing but cabbage-print panties! Oh ho ho ho, this is so hilarious!"</p><p>"Amanda, maybe you shouldn't make such a mess in here while you look around..." Akko informed the redhead.</p><p>Upon hearing that, Diana felt herself reaching her boiling point as she got up from the bunk bed.</p><p>"AMANDA O'NEILL! JUST BECAUSE MY CHEST IS NEARLY THE SIZE OF MY HEAD DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BE SO ROUGH WHILE IN THERE!" The blonde yelled into her "secret compartment" at Amanda.</p><p>Diana then groaned at having said that. The weirdness of yelling into her own cleavage will never get old.</p><p>...</p><p>Unbeknownst to anyone in the Green Team dorm, Amanda's soundproofing spell was disabled the moment the redhead was knocked out by Akko. As such, Diana's yelling could be heard clearly by anyone standing right outside the Green Team dorm.</p><p>And it was the Beige Team who happened to hear it as they passed by while on their way back to their own dorm.</p><p>Chloe, leader of the Beige Team as well as Luna Nova's other queen bee, became really jealous when she heard Diana's yelling from inside the Green Team dorm.</p><p>"Ugh! I can't believe that cabbage-haired Scottish bitch is letting O'Neill have fun with her bomb-smothering huge chest!" Chloe expressed in disgust as she whipped out her wand, and was prepared to charge into the Green Team dorm when she was restrained by her own teammates. "Let me go! I want to teach that <span class="u">Sac-A Merde</span> Cavendish a lesson about showing off all of her assets!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Diana and her "secret compartment" will return in <em>Private Winters' Dianakko Week 2020 Collection</em>.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it for this short story.</p><p>I originally planned to explain in this short story how Diana got her "secret compartment". But I didn't have the time for it, so I decided to leave it for Dianakko Week 2020 instead.</p><p>See you again in Dianakko Week!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like I said, this is a practice piece I wrote in order to prepare myself for Dianakko Week 2020, and is not supposed to be an entry.</p><p>So if you want to share this on social media, make sure you DON'T tag this as Dianakko Week 2020 in order to avoid confusing the people at the Dianakko Week Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>